Einstein Friends
Einstein Friends is a 2025 American family film produced by Owen Laramore Productions and released by Walt Disney Pictures. Directed by Mike Mitchell, it is the thirteenth theatrical Owen Laramore film, The film stars Will Ferrell, Owen Laramore, Isabella Rice, Ben Mendelsohn, Jim Hanks, Julianne Moore, and Nikki Cox alongside muppet performers Kevin Clash, Joey Mazzarino, Eric Jacobson, Rick Lyon, and Matt Vogel. In the film, a high-school student named Raymond Page and his sister Penny get lost and, with the help of Mr. Einstein and Mark the koala, race to get back to school before the end of the week, even if it means staying one step ahead of James Willy, a shop owner who intends to destroy Einstein Land.. From its release on August 26, 2025, Einstein Friends received positive reviews from critics and proved to be a commercial success, earning over $497 million from a $59 million budget. At the 98th Academy Awards, the film won in three categories: Best Costume Design, Best Actor, and Best Screenplay, becoming the first Muppet film to receive nominations and wins in any of those categories. As of 2026, Einstein Friends is the only Muppet film from Owen Laramore Entertainment to date. Plot Raymond Page is a student at the Einstein Land High School. One day, after hearing from his mother Esmerelda Page that this is the first week he brings his sister, Penny Page to school, Raymond and Penny hop on the bus. In the bus, a student walks out of his seat, opens the emergency exit, and pushes Raymond and Penny out of the bus. Lost and stranded, Raymond and Penny try to walk all the way to school--until Penny sees a lamp sitting next to the window of a thrift store, where they meet the owner, James Willy. After a store tour, Raymond orders him to tell them the way back to school, but he refuses and reveals his evil plan to the children. Penny and Raymond escape, and are saved by Mr. Einstein and his koala companion Mark. From Tuesday to Thursday, they have fun with Mark and his friends. Friday is the day they bring a Final Week cake. Raymond and Penny don't have one, so the three decide to bake a cake at Myer's bakery owned by Raymond's friend, Chef Myers. When the cake is done, they hop on a trolley back to school on Newton Street, but the trolley derails entirely when James blows the track to smithereens. Raymond, Penny, Mr. Einstein, and Mark to ride an elevator to the other side of Newton street, but Jamie throws a stick of dynamite at the elevator, breaking it and plunging them into the ocean. The four swim towards the beach and finally make it to school, only to find Jamie's black mice attacking. Inside school, Mark reveals that if the chaos continues, Jamie will destroy Einstein Land. The mice are zapped by a bolt of lightning. Penny exposes James' treachery and forces him to surrender. Raymond triumphantly declares he will permanently bring Penny to school, and the two share a kiss. With the mice gone and James arrested, Einstein Land returns to normal, Mr. Einstein, Raymond, and Penny turn the thrift store into a family fun center and become its owners. Raymond and Penny dance and then kiss. Cast Puppeteers * Kevin Clash as Mark the Koala, Slither the Python, Black Mouse 5#, Black Mouse 1#, Owl * Joey Mazzarino as Black Mouse 2#, Black Mouse 3#, Black Mouse 4# * Eric Jacobson as Octopus, Sloth, Rabbit * Rick Lyon as Hen * Matt Vogel as Grasshopper, Turtle, Praying Mantis * Stephanie D'Abruzzo as Bee * David Rudman as Crab, Sweater Penguin Live-action cast * Will Ferrell as Mr. Einstein * Owen Laramore as Raymond Page * Isabella Rice as Penny Page * Ben Mendelsohn as James Willy * Jim Hanks as Chef Myers * Julianne Moore as Esmerelda Page * Nikki Cox as Mrs. Diaz * David Koechner as Train conductor Production Development In 2024, Owen Laramore Entertainment announced a muppet film titled Einstein Friends. Mike Mitchell was confirmed to direct, making him the studio's sixth outside director, after Quentin Tarantino, Robert Zemeckis, Arthur Allan Seidelman, Sam Taylor-Johnson, and Pete Docter. Jonathan Goldstein was hired to write the screenplay. This was executive producer Rob Minkoff's final Owen Laramore film with live-action characters before he left the film industry as CEO of Owen Laramore Entertainment in 2026. Casting Kevin Clash puppeteers Mark the koala. Before Ferrell was cast in the role of Mr. Einstein, Albert Brooks was considered, but had to leave the project due to "creative differences". Storywriter Owen Laramore played Raymond Page. Isabella Rice joined the cast as Raymond's sister Penny, seeing it as a reunion between herself and Laramore; they had previously worked together on ''Dinosaur Train'', which was also co-produced by The Jim Henson Company. Ben Mendelsohn, Jim Hanks, Julianne Moore, and Nikki Cox joined the cast in May 2025. Music Hans Zimmer, who previously composed the music for ''The Lego Toy Story Movie'', was revealed to be composing the film's score. A new Smash Mouth song, "Get Ready", plays during the end credits. Reception Box office The film grossed $192 million in the United States and Canada, and $305 million in other territories, for a worldwide total of $497 million. It is the highest-grossing Muppet film of all time. Critical response Einstein Friends received positive reviews from critics. On Rotten Tomatoes, the film has a 100% approval rating. The site's consensus reads, "Einstein Friends is a great muppet movie". Metacritic signed the film to a score of 82 out of 100 based on 21 critics, indicating "universal acclaim". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film a grade of "A" on a A+ to F scale, while those at PostTrak gave it a score of 99% and a 90% "definite recommend". Ellen O'Hara of Empire called the film "entertaining", and praised the work of Ferrell. Kyle Smith of National Review wrote, "One amazing fact about'' Einstein Friends'' is that we are amused by Will Ferrell. He is a talented comedian. Just trust me, it's miraculous". Peter Travers of Rolling Stone gave the film five out of five stars. Richard Roeper gave the film "Two Thumbs".